This invention relates to an apparatus for operating outboard motors and more particularly to an improved shift and throttle control for such motors.
It is common practice in connection with outboard motors to provide a control handle on the steering tiller that is operative to control both the transmission mechanism and the throttle control of the engine. Although such an arrangement obviously provides convenience, it can also offer certain disadvantages. Frequently, the operator may be unfamiliar with the mechanism and may rotate the operating handle in a direction so as to select the improper gear. If the handle is further rotated so as to open the throttle, it can result in high speed travel in the wrong direction.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, simplified and foolproof arrangement for controlling the operation of an outboard motor.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved shifting arrangement for an outboard motor wherein the control handle is moved in the same direction as the selected direction of propulsion.